<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dekus life with a sugar daddy by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185006">dekus life with a sugar daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd'>SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>baku no hero academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deku has a onlyfans, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Worker Midoriya Izuku, Surgar daddy Bakugou Katsuki, face fucking, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>deku had a onlyfans account that he did with his surgar daddy thats all im gonna say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoryia Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dekus life with a sugar daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>deku was 18 and had a sugar daddy he didn't care what his sugar daddy wanted izuku just needed the money.this sugar daddys name was bakugou. deku met bakugou on tinder as he read the description it said<br/>hey sweeties look im just<br/>loking for a sugar baby boy nice and skinny a one that can ride until they're sleepy a one that i can fuck unexpectedly,i'll pay you 6,000 each month bye bye lovelys</p><p>i mean ofc deku fell inlove i mean who wouldn't couldn't even make enough from his onlyfans account, this was a win win i mean am i right.so deku decided to text him and them they met up deku ofc told him that he had an onlyfan's and wanted to know if katsuki wanted to join.b[bakugou] said yes to this cuz why not he then deleted hid tinder account.and went on with his lovely life,well thats what he thinks...b put a few questions on a contract and then printed it out and had deku fill the questions out here are the questions.</p><p>have you ever touched youself?<br/>yes a lot<br/>do you have a ex?<br/>yes 3 <br/>whats you're favorite food?<br/>katsudon<br/>What is you're full name?<br/>Izuku Cuevas Midoriya</p><p>will i need to met you mom?<br/>no but then yes</p><p> </p><p>sigh here </p><p> _____midoriya______izuku_____</p><p>”him there all done why did i need to sigh it tho kinda weird” izuku then went on with the rest of the day, he went to take a shower as he was putting shampoo in his hair he guessed he didn't hear b come in the shower with him cuz he felt hands on hips he didn't think anything bout it til he was pulled closer shocking izuku and making him uncomfortable so he yelled ”stop!” ”NO NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME HEAD IN THIS FUCKING SHOWER UNLESS FUCKING BITCH!” deku started crying from being yelled at, b hit izuku wich made him fall to his knee's b then took his dick out and grabed the back of dekus head and force him to take his cock deku bit b's cock and cwaled away b who is in pain soon got out the shower deku ran into his room and locked the door in fear almost not making it through deku hid under his bed deku not knowingly left his ear thing in the restroom [you know the thing for deaf people that makes them able to hear] as deku was trying to fit under his bed he got suck not knowing what to do he saw his bedroom door open from a crack he wiggle trying to get out in but then he felt hands MULTIPLE HANDS?! he was forcefully pulled from being stuck wich kinda hurt when he looked up he saw b with two sex workers they pined deku down while b bought in the sex toys ropes and much more,</p><p>igh't guys to be hoest if you guys want more of this plz i beg you plz comment i'm really feeling like continuing this but if you guys want more of this or more chapters just comment and try to remember to check my account daily because i post everyday but only if i have internet on my 3ds cuz sometimes it be acting up</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>